fanclubbioniclefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Mroczny Bohater: Żar i Piach
Prolog "Na pustyni każdego dopadnie śmierć, jednak nie zawsze w ten sam sposób" Rozdział I We wspaniałym mieście Raj-Inrahar właśnie zaświtało. Mimo, że była to jeszcze wczesna godzina, to Matoranie, Agori i Glatorianie już kręcili się wokół straganów, na których sprzedawano przyprawy, owoce, biżuterię, dzbany i inne naczynia, tkaniny i materiały, egzotyczne rośliny... Z różnych stron Spherus Magna zjeżdżali się tu kupcy i handlarze, którzy chcieli sprzedać swoje towary. Podróżnicy opowiadali o swoich przygodach, o nieznanych lądach, na których byli i o dziwnych istotach, które spotkali. Przed pałacem Sułtana pojawiła się dziwna istota. Osobnik wyglądał jak Toa w porasowanej czarno-srebrnej zbroi, ale miał czarną głowę Rahkshi. Jego oczy miały kolor błękitny, wokół szyi jego zawiązany był granatowy szal, do ciemnooliwkowego pasa przytroczony miecz i bukłak z wodą, a do nóg przymocowane czarne nagolenniki, z kolcami w miejscu kolan. Chciał wejść do pałacu, ale zatrzymał go strażnik. - Chcesz tu wejść? - zapytał wartownik. - Tak chcę. - Nie przypominam sobie, żeby Sułtan zapraszał kogoś takiego, jak ty. - W takim razie sobie nie przypominaj, tylko mnie wpuść. - odrzekł spokojnie podróżnik. - Chciałbyś! - A żebyś wiedział. - Hmm... Nie, nie wpuszczę cię. A tak przy okazji, ładny miecz. - Zaraz możesz go mieć w plecach, jeśli mnie nie wpuścisz. To bardzo ważne! - Dobra! Wpuszczę cię do pałacu, jeśli mnie pokonasz w walce. - powiedział zdenerwowany Strażnik - Przyjmuję wyzwanie. Przeciwnicy zajęli pozycje naprzeciwko siebie, a tłum gapiów uformował dookoła nich krąg. Jako pierwszy zaatakował strażnik. Machnął poziomo swoim ostrzem na kiju, ale jego oponent zrobił unik. Szalikowiec skoczył, zrobił jedną śrubę w powietrzu, wylądował za strażnikiem, podrzucił go i chwytając jego nogę trzasnął nim o ziemię. Wartownik z bólu nie mógł wstać z ziemi. Wszyscy zebrani wytrzeszczali oczy ze zdziwienia na nowego przybysza, a ten wszedł już do pałacu. Długo szedł szerokim korytarzem, aż w końcu trafił pod drzwi do sali tronowej. W sali odbywało się akurat huczne przyjęcie. Przez drzwi wparował czarno-srebrny podróżnik. W sali stał duży szklany stół, w kształcie prostokąta. Przy stole siedzieli Matoranie, Agori, trzech Glatorian, dwóch Toa, sześciu Vortixxów, a na końcu stołu Sułtan. - Jak śmiesz przeszkadzać nam w przyjęciu?! - zdenerwował się Sułtan. - Nie przybyłem tu, by przeszkadzać, lecz po to, aby cię ostrzec Sułtanie. - Ostrzec? Ale przed czym? - Przed zbliżającym się najazdem Skralli. Byłem dwa dni drogi stąd, gdy ujrzałem potężną armię Skralli. Kierowali się właśnie w tę stronę. Szli dość powoli, więc ich niepostrzeżenie wyprzedziłem. Być może jutro zaatakują. - Jeśli prawdą jest to, co mówisz, to musimy się na to przygotować. Ale na razie usiądź. Chciałbym Ci podziękować za to, że nas ostrzegłeś. - Nie chcę za to podziękowań, ani nagrody. - odpowiedział obieżyświat. - Może Ty nie chcesz przyjąć nagrody, ale ja chcę Ci ją dać. Jak Cię zwą, dzielny podróżniku? - Nie zwą mnie. Zawsze podróżuję sam. - Widzę, że jesteś bardzo tajemniczy. Tak tajemniczy, że aż mroczny. Hmmm... - Nad czym Wasza Wysokość myśli? - zapytał się jeden z Matoran siedzących przy stole. - Nie. Tak tylko... - odpowiedział Sułtan. - Ja już pójdę. - odezwał się wędrowiec. - A masz może gdzie spać? - zapytał go Sułtan - Tak. Już załatwiłem sobie tymczasowe mieszkanie. Tak naprawdę nasz bohater nie miał tymczasowego mieszkania. Całą noc spędził na szczycie jednej z pięknie zdobionych wież pałacu. Przypatrywał się nocnemu obliczu miasta. - " Raj-Inrahar jest piękne za dnia, ale nocą jest jeszcze piękniejsze." - pomyślał podróżnik. I miał rację. Gdzieniegdzie w oknach glinianych domów widać było zapalone światła. Po uliczkach kręcili się jeszcze Matoranie i Agori. Handlarze i kupcy składali swoje stragany, aby jutro je rozłożyć i sprzedawać swoje towary. Z wieży, na której stał wędrownik w granatowym szalu, rozciągał się piękny widok na całe miasto i otaczającą je pustynię. A to wszystko skąpane w blasku księżyca. Czarno-srebrny obieżyświat spojrzał na pustynię i westchnął. Pustkowie go wołało, chciał wrócić na nie, ale nie mógł. Musiał zostać, aby bronić Raj-Inrahar przed Skrallami. Cała noc upłynęła mu na wpatrywaniu się w pustynię i rozmyślaniu, ile stracił w swoim życiu... Rozdział II Nad Raj-Inrahar znów zajaśniało, lecz nie było widać ani jednego straganu. Na ulicach i uliczkach nie kręcili się ani Matoranie, ani Agori. Jedynie Glatorianie, Toa i strażnicy szli pod bramę miasta. - "Pewnie wszyscy już wiedzą o ataku." - mówił sobie w myślach nasz bohater. I wtedy ujrzał pędzącą, czarną armię. Jeden z wartowników, stojących na szczycie bramy, krzyknął: "Skralle! Skralle nadchodzą! Szykować się do ataku!". W mgnieniu oka większość Toa, Glatorian i strażników zebrała się przy bramie. Wartownicy, stojący na szczycie bramy przyszykowali swoje łuki do strzału. Szalikowiec zszedł z wieży w akrobatyczny sposób i stanął na placu przed pałacem. Zapadła chwila ciszy. Wszyscy obrońcy miasta byli podekscytowani i przerażeni. Nagle łucznicy wystrzelili i rozległo się kilka jęków. Już szykowali się do następnego strzału, gdy rozbrzmiały uderzenia taranu o bramę. Każdy był już przygotowany na odparcie ataku. Jeszcze dwa uderzenia taranu i - TRACH! rozpadły się drzwi bramy miasta, a przez nią wlała się do Raj-Inrahar czarna armia Skralli. Rozpoczęła się zażarta bitwa. Łucznicy znów strzelili i kilkanaście Skralli upadło na ziemię. Jakiś Toa powietrza zdmuchnął swoją mocą Stroniusa i pięciu innych wrogich wojowników. Glatorianin w szaro-zielonej zbroi walczył z dwoma Skrallami naraz, a trzeci już miał go zabić, lecz przeszkodził mu w tym inny Glatorianin. Teraz właśnie podróżnik z szalem pokazał, jak dobrym jest wojownikiem. Przeskoczył nad grupą wrogów, wylądował za ich plecami i począł atakować jednego po drugim. Pierwszemu zadał bolesną ranę mieczem w plecy, drugiemu wbił ostrze w nogę, kolejnemu kopnął w klatkę piersiową, a ostatniemu pociągnął z główki. Jakiś Skrall chciał go zaatakować od tyłu, lecz szalikowiec kopnął go tak mocno, że czarny wojownik poleciał na innych czarnych najeźdźców. Następna fala przeciwników natarła na bohatera. Czarno-srebrny wojownik rozciął nogę jednemu, drugiego ugodził mieczem w brzuch, trzeciego rzucił na 3 innych Skralli, kolejnemu odciął dłonie, a pozostałych dwóch poprzecinał w poprzek. Właśnie walczył ze Stroniusem, gdy na szczycie bramy pojawił się Mech-Hand. To właśnie ten przypominający Voroxa stwór namówił Skralli do ataku na Raj-Inrahar. Szalikowiec ogłuszył Stroniusa i ruszył w stronę Mech-Handa. Ten też biegł na starcie. Przełączył swoją mechaniczną protezę na tryb Laserowego Pazura i strzelił wiązką laserową do szalikowca, który odbił wiązkę mieczem. Mech-Hand zmienił swój Laserowy Pazur w topór. Bohater z szalem, robiąc mały skok, obrócił się o 360 stopni i uderzył swym mieczem w topór Mech-Handa. Voroxopodobny stwór zamachnął się, lecz jego przeciwnik zrobił unik, chwycił go, a następnie rzucił o ścianę pobliskiego budynku. Mech-Hand szybko wstał i zaczął machać toporem z wściekłością. Szalikowiec przeskoczył nad nim, robiąc 4 śruby w powietrzu, a gdy wylądował, kopnął dziwadło z mechaniczną protezą. Podobny do Voroxa przeciwnik skoczył na czarno-srebrnego wojownika, lecz ten zrobił unik, chwycił Mech-Handa i walnął nim o ścianę pobliskiego budynku. Zanim Mech-Hand zdołał się podnieść, jego oponent wbił miecz w jego mechaniczną protezę, dezaktywując ją. Podczas walki między Mech-Handem a szalikowcem, obrońcom miasta udało się pokonać dużą większość najeźdźców. Skralle wiedzieli, że nie mają już szans, więc zaczęli uciekać. Mech-Hand też uciekł. W mieście rozbrzmiały okrzyki zwycięstwa i radości. Teraz dopiero z domów i chat wyszli Matoranie i Agori, wiwatujący na cześć obrońców miasta. Następnego dnia wszyscy zebrali się na placu przed pałacem. Poza Matoranami i Agori, zgromadzili się tam także obrońcy miasta i szalikowiec. Sułtan zaczął mówić o wczorajszej bitwie, o oddaniu wojowników, którzy walczyli z armią wroga i o bohaterze, który ich ostrzegł na czas. Kiedy zakończył przemowę, wezwał do siebie szalikowca, który podszedł. - Chcę podziękować Ci w imieniu całego Raj-Inrahar. Gdyby nie Ty, miasto poległoby. Pieśni i opowieści będą mówić o szlachetnym i wspaniałym... Jak właściwie masz na imię? - Jeśli już mnie zwać, to zwać mnie należy Mrocznym Bohaterem. - A więc pieśni i opowieści będą mówić o szlachetnym i wspaniałym Mrocznym Bohaterze. Wszyscy zaczęli wiwatować na cześć bohatera miasta. Mroczny Bohater skinął głową na Sułtana i poszedł w stronę bramy miasta. Wychodząc, obejrzał się na plac, na którym odbywała się uroczystość na cześć tych, którzy obronili miasto. Mroczny Bohater odwrócił się i rozpoczął swoją kolejną wędrówkę przez pustynię. Rozdział III Z góry słońce rzucało palący blask, a piasek parzył w stopy, lecz ten wędrowiec jest na to odporny. Mroczny Bohater szedł przez pustynię już tydzień. Kto inny miałby już dość, lecz on parł naprzód niestrudzenie. Zawsze wędrował sam, więc i teraz nie było inaczej. Zawsze podczas wędrówek i podróży unika towarzystwa. Nie miał przyjaciół, kolegów, znajomych... nikogo... Nagle zerwał się silniejszy wiatr. - "Burza piaskowa" - pomyślał szalikowiec. Nie minęła minuta, a jego myśl się potwierdziła. Wiatr zaczął rzucać w podróżnika piachem, który robił coraz więcej rys na jego zbroi. Dookoła wędrowca huczał i ryczał straszliwy żywioł. Lecz po chwili burza piaskowa tak szybko, jak się zaczęła, tak szybko się skończyła. Mroczny Bohater spojrzał na siebie. - Świetnie. Więcej rys na zbroi... ech... i piasku w uszach, butach... i znacznie gorszych miejscach. - powiedział do siebie. Otrzepawszy się z piachu, obieżyświat ruszył w dalszą drogę. Szedł jeszcze kilka godzin, gdy nagle zaatakował go Pustynny Raptor. Mroczny Bohater wbił mu miecz w klatkę piersiową, a ten zdechł, wydając tuż przed śmiercią stęknięcie. Właśnie nadchodziła noc, lecz szalikowiec nie zatrzymał się nigdzie na noc. Zawsze wędrował dniem i nocą, przez co jego podróże były o połowę krótsze. Nigdy nie odczuwał potrzeby spania. Każdy wie, że podróżowanie o zmroku jest niebezpieczne, lecz on nie czuł strachu przed żadną istotą, ani śmiercią. Lecz kto powiedział, że się w ogóle nie boi... Nastał ranek. Mroczny Bohater upolował sobie na śniadanie Pustynnego Nietoperza. Szybko upiekł kawałek mięsa na prowizorycznym grillu i zjadł tą nie najlepszą potrawę. Zgasił ogień, zakopał ciało Nietoperza i ruszył dalej. W południe, najgorętszą porę dnia, zatrzymał się pod pochyłą skałą. Po godzinie wznowił podróż. Szedł jakiś czas, aż w końcu poczuł pragnienie. Sięgnął po bukłak, lecz zauważył, że nie ma w nim wody. - Trzeba iść na rezerwach. - powiedział do siebie. Jego rasa potrafi zatrzymywać wodę w swoim organizmie, więc nawet gdy zabraknie napojów, mogą skorzystać z rezerw. Przeważnie te rezerwy starczą na trzy lub cztery dni, a później zostają dwa dni do śmierci z braku płynów. Niektórzy zdesperowani podróżnicy, zagubieni na pustkowiu, wypijają krew innych stworzeń. Lecz Mroczny Bohater na razie nie musi pić krwi zwierząt. Przeszedł jeden kio, gdy spotkał grupę Deserterów, którzy zapytali go o cel jego podróży. - Idę prosto przed siebie. Tak po prostu... - odpowiedział szalikowiec. - Podróżować przez pustynię, samemu, bez powodu? Toż to szaleństwo! - stwierdził jeden z nich. - Może... Ale ja zawsze odczuwałem potrzebę podróżowania, zwłaszcza przez pustynię. Czuję, że jestem jakoś powiązany z pustkowiem... - nie dokończył, bo zza pobliskiej wydmy słychać było przerażający, głośny syk. Deserterzy i Mroczny Bohater odwrócili się w stronę, z której usłyszeli dźwięk. Po chwili zza tej samej wydmy rozległy się krótkie, chrapliwe parsknięcia. - Piaskowi Łowcy. - powiedział szalikowiec. Niedługo jego stwierdzenie się potwierdziło - na wydmę wlazło dziewięć dużych, dwunożnych jaszczurów. Szybko zbiegły z wydmy i zaczęły biec w stronę podróżników. Piaskowi Łowcy przypominali Pustynne Raptory, ale byli więksi, silniejsi i szybsi. Szybko doskoczyli do wędrowców. Dwaj Deserterzy wyciągnęli noże, a dwóch pozostałych sięgnęło do ostrza. Mroczny Bohater wyciągnął swój miecz. Jaszczury zaczęły okrążać wędrowców, aż jeden z Deserterów rzucił ostrzem w jednego z napastników, który jedynie ryknął z bólu. - Nadal jest ich dziewięciu. - powiedział zdenerwowanym głosem Deserter. Trzech Piaskowych Łowców rzuciło się na dwóch Deserterów. Szalikowiec przeciął jednego z jaszczurów, lecz drugi drapieżnik naskoczył na niego od tyłu, wytrącając Mrocznemu Bohaterowi miecz. Czarno-srebrny wędrowiec sięgnął po nóż, wytrącony z ręki jednego z Deserterów i zaczął nim dźgać łeb gada. Jaszczur w końcu padł martwy, lecz zostało jeszcze siedmiu Piaskowych Łowców. Jeden z nich podszedł do szalikowca, aby go zaatakować, lecz Mroczny Bohater wbił mu nóż w głowę, z którego zaczęła tryskać krew. Gad ryknął i zdechł. Jeszcze sześciu. Nie... trzech. Deserterzy rozprawili się już z trójką napastników. Nagle jeden z jaszczurów skoczył na Desertera, wbijając mu szpon w szyję. Deserter upadł, a z jego rany i paszczy zaczął się sączyć czerwony płyn - krew. Mroczny Bohater skoczył od tyłu na zabójcę i przeciął mu żyłę w szyi. Gad, rycząc padł na piasek. Pozostała dwójka Piaskowych Łowców uciekła. Deserterzy podbiegli do swojego martwego towarzysza. - Haliksie... Dlaczego?! - jeden z Deserterów opłakiwał poległego. - Kim On był dla Ciebie? - szalikowiec zapytał się opłakującego. - T-to... to był mój najlepszy przyjaciel... Znaliśmy się od zawsze... Tyle przeżyliśmy, tylko po to... aby zabił go Piaskowy Łowca... - łzy pociekły z oczu opłakującego. Następnego dnia odbył się pogrzeb zmarłego Desertera. - Nigdy o Tobie nie zapomnimy, Haliksie... - wyszeptał najlepszy przyjaciel umarłego już Haliksa. Mroczny Bohater wyruszył w dalszą podróż. - Jeszcze trzy dni, a potem umieranie z pragnienia. - rzekł beztrosko szalikowiec. I faktycznie - trzy dni później wędrowiec w czarno-srebrnej zbroi zaczął odczuwać silne pragnienie. Krążyły nad nim Stalowe Sępy. Lecz on nie bał się śmierci. Wiedział, że świat poradzi sobie bez niego. Następnego dnia znalazł dużą wioskę. Szybko znalazł tam studnię z wodą i napiwszy się, napełnił bukłak. Chciał wyruszyć dalej, lecz zatrzymała go pewna Toa Wody. - Nie poznajesz swojej przyjaciółki? - zapytała. - Ja nie mam przyjaciół. - odpowiedział sucho na powitanie. - Racja. Może jesteśmy już dalej... - Nie mam nikogo, ale nie myśl, że czuję się z tym źle. - Dobra, nieważne. Co porabiasz? - Lepiej już pójdę. - No weź odpowiedz mi na pytanie. - Wędruję. Co cię to tak obchodzi? - Nie nic, tylko chciałam się zapytać, no wiesz... czy mogłabym... - Toa Wody nie ukrywała zawstydzenia. - Dalej, mów. - Czy mogłabym z Tobą podróżować? - Nie. - Czemu? - Powiedziałem nie. Odczep się ode mnie. - Cały czas unikasz towarzystwa, zmieniasz miejsca swojego pobytu, by się do nikogo nie przywiązać. Dlaczego? Czego Ty się boisz? Odpowiedz. - Nie boję się niczego... prawie niczego. Kiedyś straciłem wszystko co miałem. Bliskich, przyjaciół, znajomych... wszystkich... A teraz boję się stracić więcej. Nie boję się stracić życia, miecza, szala, bukłaku czy pasa, ale boję się stracić... - Wszystko inne... - dokończyła smutnie Toa Wody. - Widzę, że mnie zrozumiałaś... No cóż, czas ruszać dalej. - powiedział Mroczny Bohater. - Jesteś pewien, że mnie nie zabierzesz? - Tak... jestem pewien. Szalikowiec poszedł w kierunku wschodniego wyjścia wioski. Toa Wody długo wpatrywała się w czarno-srebrnego podróżnika. Nie raz w przeszłości się spotkali. Pamiętała, że kiedyś Mroczny Bohater był szczęśliwy. Gdy pierwszy raz go spotkała, nie był czarno-srebrny, lecz niebiesko-srebrny, a oczy jego promieniały życiem. Teraz jego oczy są prawie martwe. Zmienił kolor i charakter. Z towarzyskiego i zabawnego Corenastana zmienił się w, no właśnie... Toa Wody, której imię brzmiało Ines, pamiętała to dobrze, ponieważ wtedy kochała go... i teraz też. Pomimo, iż Mroczny Bohater jest oschły i chce pozostać samotny, ona nadal go kocha. Mroczny Bohater właśnie zbliżał się do bramy, gdy odezwał się do niego jakiś głos: - Idziesz sam na pustynię? Przecież to niebezpieczne. - Tak, wiele razy to słyszałem. - odpowiedział szalikowiec. - Wiem kim jesteś i wiem, że podróżujesz sam, ale mam dla Ciebie propozycję. - Jaką? - Czy zechciałbyś ze mną podróżować? O nie, nie. To ja powinienem Ciebie zapytać o zgodę. - Nie. Wielu próbowało mnie namówić na wspólną podróż. Oferowali bogactwa i takie tam, wmawiali mi, że są moimi dawnymi przyjaciółmi, ale ja nie mam przyjaciół... Wszyscy zginęli. - Tak, wiem. - z cienia pobliskiej chaty wyłonił się szary Toa w niebieskiej zbroi. W poprzek klatki piersiowej i bioder miał zawiązany niebieski sznur. Do sznura na biodrach były przywiązane różne talizmany i pojemnik z czarnozieloną mazią. Jego oczy były zawiązane brązowym szalem, którym zawiązana była również szyja. Z szyi zwisał mu wisior z jakimś zębem. W prawej dłoni trzymał kostur z ostrzem na jednym końcu. - wiem, że nie masz przyjaciół, ale możesz mieć. - Nie. Zbyt dużo straciłem... - Ja to wiem, ale samotne podróże to naprawdę wielkie zagrożenie... - Toa nie dokończył, bo przerwał mu szalikowiec - Wiele razy to słyszałem! Mówili mi: "Samotna wyprawa to niebezpieczeństwo. Takie podróże są groźne. Zginiesz na tych wyprawach". I co? Nadal żyję! Mówią tak, aby zemną podróżować! Ale ja, ja pozostanę sam. Nie będę z nikim wędrował, jasne?! - Dobrze. Więc zostawię Cię w spokoju, a Ty idź na śmierć! Mroczny Bohater wyszedł z wioski. Kiedy znalazł się dwa Kio od wioski, zapadała noc. Różne złowieszcze odgłosy rozbrzmiewały dookoła. Nocne stworzenia właśnie wyszły ze swych kryjówek, aby zacząć polowanie. Szalikowiec zatrzymał się na chwilę, myśląc, że ktoś lub coś go śledzi. Spojrzał w stronę piaskowej wydmy,a wtedy coś na jej szczycie się poruszyło i znikło za nią. Corenastan ruszył dalej, nie zastanawiając się nawet, co to było. Myślał jedynie o Ines, Toa Wody, którą spotkał w wiosce. Nie wiedział, że Ines go kocha, więc dlatego jej odmówił wspólnej podróży. Lecz gdyby wiedział, to czy to by coś zmieniło? Rozdział IV Pustynię własnie bezlitośnie opalało słońce. Mroczny Bohater nadal miał to przeczucie, że ktoś go śledzi. Obejrzał się za siebie. Coś ruszyło się wśród skał. Szalikowiec odwrócił się plecami do strony, w którą szedł wcześniej, aby przyjrzeć się uważniej skałom. Nagle od tyłu skoczył na niego Piaskowy Łowca. Corenastanin sam by sobie z nim poradził, ale nagle pocisk Thornax trafił w gada, który obolały padł na ziemię i uciekł. Szalikowiec szybko wstał z gorącego piachu, ponieważ przed nim stał Berbedix, na którym siedział Guereus. - I co my tu mamy? Samotny podróżnik na zabójczej pustyni? Chyba mój Berbedix się dzisiaj naje. Jesteś mój! - krzyknął Łowca Kości i popędził swojego wierzchowca w stronę Mrocznego Bohatera. Czarno-srebrny podróżnik skoczył w ich stronę, po czym odbił się mocno nogami od ziemi i ponownie wyskoczył, lecz tym razem niemożliwie daleko, zostawiając w powietrzu za sobą czarną smugę, która po chwili znikła. Właśnie dzięki temu skokowi, szalikowiec znalazł się w mgnieniu oka na Berbedixie. Guereus zamierzył się swoim zakrzywionym ostrzem w przeciwnika, lecz Mroczny Bohater swoim mieczem wybił ostrze z ręki Łowcy Kości. Już miał go zabić, gdy nagle jakaś kula ognia zrzuciła Corenastana z Berbedixa. To był Aphoperus ze swoim Ognistym Miotaczem. - A więc podsumowując: dwóch Łowców Kości, jeden na wierzchowcu, a drugi z giwerą. To chyba niezbyt uczciwe. - powiedział Mroczny Bohater. Aphoperus właśnie naładował drugi pocisk i miał wypalić w szalikowca, gdy nagle zjawił się ten szaro-niebieski Toa z kosturem i zawiązanymi oczami. Aphoperus wypalił ze swojego Miotacza w ślepca, ale ten zrobił wokół siebie barierę przypominającą dużą bańkę mydlaną. Pocisk trafił w "bańkę" i się odbił, a "banka" pękła. Toa, swoim kosturem z ostrzem na jednym końcu, przeciął Ognisty Miotacz. Guereus strzelił z wyrzutni Thornax w kostur ślepego Toa, wybijając mu go z ręki. Ślepiec sięgnął po swój pojemnik z czarnozieloną mazią. Odkręcił korek od naczynia i wylał na piasek dziwną, gęstą substancję. Guereus strzelił w szaro-niebieskiego Toa, ale ten zrobił jakiś gest ręką i dziwna maź się podniosła, ochraniając ślepca. Toa zrobił serię kolejnych ruchów, które "powtórzyła" czarnozielona substancja, formując się w mackę i łapiąc Guereusa, Aphoperusa i Berbedixa. Robiąc kolejny gest, Toa zaczął dusić ich za pomocą mazi. Byłby ich zabił, lecz w ostatniej chwili mackę z obrzydliwej substancji przeciął jakiś inny Łowca Kości. Guereus i jego banda uciekli. - Co to było do? - zapytał się zaskoczony Mroczny Bohater. - To było Gernicium, żywa substancja, którą kontroluję za pomocą magii. - odpowiedział ślepiec. - Magia? A w tej bajce był Irnakk? - Magia istnieje. Wszyscy jedynie sobie ubzdurali, że nie istnieje. - I tak nie wiem o co chodzi, ale nie tłumacz mi. Po co mnie uratowałeś? Sam bym sobie dał rade. - Nie, nie dałbyś sobie rady z nimi. Guereus i Aphoperus to jedni z najgroźniejszych Łowców Kości, a na dodatek Guereus dosiada Berbedixa. - Zaraz... ty mnie śledziłeś przez cały ten czas, odkąd wyszedłem z wioski? - zorientował się szalikowiec. - Tak. Chciałem sprawdzić, czy naprawdę dasz sobie sam radę. I chyba jednak potrzebujesz towarzysza. - Nie. Nie potrzebuję. - Potrzebujesz, ale nie chcesz. - Ech... racja... nie chcę... - Dlaczego? - spytał się ciekawy ślepiec. - Ponieważ... tyle przyjaciół i towarzyszy straciłem... i... - Boisz się, że to się stanie ponownie? - Tak... - Ale zrozum - nikt nie poradzi sobie w tym świecie sam, nawet Ty. - Może i masz rację... ale to nie znaczy, że będę z kimkolwiek wędrował. - Przemyśl to sobie. Może zmienisz zdanie kiedy ktoś znowu uratuje ci tyłek. - powiedział ślepy Toa i poszedł w kierunku wioski, a Mroczny Bohater powędrował w przeciwną stronę. Nie przeszedł jednak jednego Bio, gdy usłyszał, że ktoś go woła. - Mówię po raz ostatni "magiku", że... - nie dokończył, bo zauważył, że ktoś inny go wołał. To była Ines. - Ci też mówiłem, że nie będę z tobą podróżował. - No i co z tego. Możesz zaprzeczać, ale ja i tak Cię nie opuszczę. - powiedziała Toa Wody. - Dlaczego się mnie tak uczepiłaś? - zapytał się jej szalikowiec. - Ponieważ... eee... lubię się z tobą drażnić. - skłamała Ines. - Tak? Lubisz się ze mną drażnić? Weź lepiej się podrażnij z, no nie wiem, Piaskowym Łowcą. - Hej, o co się kłócicie? - wtrącił nagle ślepy Toa. - I ty też? Przecież szedłeś do wioski. - Mroczny Bohater coraz bardziej się denerwował. - Tak, szedłem, ale zawróciłem. - O rany. Normalnie jak z dziećmi! Ile razy trzeba wam mówić, że podróżuję sam? - Mi możesz mówić nawet i z milion razy, a ja i tak cię nie posłucham. - powiedziała Ines. - Mam dość. Poddaję się. - Corenastan skapitulował. - A więc podróżujemy razem, tak? - ucieszył się ślepiec. - NIE! - krzyknął Mroczny Bohater i tupnął nogą w ziemię, po której przepłynęła czarno-złota fala energii, która odepchnęła i przewróciła dwóch natrętów. - Co to do Karzahniego było?! - zapytał zszokowany i zaskoczony ślepiec. - Żywioł Zachodu. - wyszeptała Ines. - Nie, to niemożliwe. Przecież nie ma Corenastanów Zachodu. Są tylko Corenastanie Ziemi, Wody, Ognia i Powietrza. Podobno są też Wschodu, ale żadnego od Żywiołu Zachodu. - sprzeciwiał się ślepiec. - No to właśnie poznałeś jedynego Corenastana Zachodu. - oznajmił Mroczny Bohater. - No to udowodnij to. - Proszę bardzo, "magiku". Słońce już prawie zaszło, ale zaraz się cofnie. - powiedział szalikowiec i na chwilę skupił się wyłącznie na zachodzącym słońcu. - O... kurde. - ślepiec wytrzeszczyłby oczy, gdyby je miał, ponieważ słońce się cofnęło i zaczęło zachodzić na nowo. - Teraz mi wierzysz? - No raczej... tak. - rzekł zdumiony ślepy Toa. - A teraz wracajcie do wioski. - powiedział Corenestan. - Nie ma mowy! Zostajemy, czy ci się to podoba, czy nie. - sprzeciwiła się Ines. - Czym ja sobie zasłużyłem na parę upartych Toa? - Nie wiem, ale wiem, że dzisiaj już nie pójdziemy nigdzie. Słońce zaraz zajdzie, więc trzeba tu przenocować. - zauważył ślepiec. - To trzeba będzie nazbierać drewna na opał. - stwierdziła Toa Wody. Ognisko już płonęło, gdy Mroczny Bohater się odezwał: - Jak to możliwe, że poruszasz się jak widomy? Przecież nie masz oczu. - To, że nie mam oczu, nie znaczy, że nic nie widzę. Oczy straciłem podczas bitwy o Bara Magna, gdy walczyłem z Zirahkami. Długo po bitwie zacząłem się uczyć magii. Dzięki pewnemu zaklęciu zacząłem widzieć same zarysy i rozróżniać co ma jasny kolor, a co ciemny. Nie odwiązałem sobie oczu tylko dlatego, że gdybym to zrobił, słońce zadawałoby mi okropny ból. - Ciekawe, jak to jest, widzieć same zarysy. - zastanawiała się Ines. - Dobra, czas iść spać. Jeśli mamy podróżować razem, to musicie dotrzymywać mi kroku, a nie będziecie wstanie tego robić, jeśli się nie wyśpicie. Dobranoc. - powiedział Mroczny Bohater i położył się na piasku. Reszta poszła za jego przykładem. Po jakichś piętnastu minutach zasnęli wszyscy, oprócz ślepca. Ognisko jeszcze płonęło. Nudził się, więc wstał i rozejrzał się dookoła, aż tu nagle - niespodzianka. Zobaczył śpiącą Ines, wtuloną w drzemiącego Mrocznego Bohatera. Chciał się zaśmiać, ale nie chciał ich budzić. - "Ciekawe jaką minę zrobi ten Corenastan, gdy się obudzi." - myślał niby ślepy Toa. Ledwie wzeszło słońce, a szaro-niebieski Toa już wstał. Nie mógł się doczekać reakcji Mrocznego Bohatera na wtuloną w niego Toa Wody. Szalikowiec się zbudził i ujrzał wręcz przylepioną do niego Ines. Spojrzał pytająco na magika, który powstrzymywał się od śmiechu. W końcu Ines też się obudziła, ale myślała, że to sen, więc nadal tuliła zaniepokojonego Corenastana. Jednak po chwili zorientowała się, że to nie sen. - Eeee... Co ty tak właściwie robisz? - szalikowiec spytał się ciągle wtulonej w niego Toa Wody. - No wiesz... w nocy było zimno i... - Ines odsunęła się od Corenastana i wstała. - Ona kłamie. - wtrącił magik. - Ale, że jak kłamie? - Mroczny Bohater poczuł się nieco zmieszany. - Po pierwsze: w nocy było bardzo ciepło, a na dodatek ognisko grzało. Po drugie... - magik urwał zdanie, ponieważ Ines boleśnie nastąpiła mu na stopę. - Po drugie? No powiedz. - szalikowiec domagał się dokończenia. - Ech, nie ważne. - niby ślepy zrezygnował, bo Toa Wody groźnie spojrzała na niego. - Idę przeszukać okolicę. Może znajdę coś na śniadanie. - oznajmił Mroczny Bohater i odszedł od ogniska. - Dlaczego mi nadepnęłaś na stopę? Co ja ci zrobiłem? - Przecież wiem, że ty wiesz. - Ale co? - No, że go... - Kochasz? - Bardzo lubię. Ech, faceci są jak dzieci. Jak dziewczyna lubi chłopaka, to już jest miłość. Mężczyźni są tacy żałośni... ach... nie to co Mroczny Bohater... ach. - rozpłynęła się Ines. - Pozwól, że zadam takie pytanie: kochasz go, bo nosi takie imię? - Bardzo lubię! I nie z tego powodu. Jest przystojny, dzielny, mądry i... taki, jakby to powiedzieć... niedostępny. - Hej! Ja też jestem przystojny, dzielny, mądry i, w przeciwieństwie do niego, całkiem dostępny. - magik próbował poderwać Ines. - Tak, tylko że bez oczu i z dziwnym kosturem w łapie. No i te ubrania. Nie możesz nosić przy sobie normalnych rzeczy, tylko jakieś amulety i talizmany. No i ten pojemnik z mazią. Co to w ogóle jest? - Ines sięgnęła po przeźroczysty pojemnik z czarnozieloną substancją, ale magik ją skarcił. - NIE TYKAĆ! To bardzo niebezpieczna substancja i tylko ja mogę się nią posługiwać, jasne? - Gadaj zdrów. - Ines zabrała mu pojemnik, odkręciła korek od naczynia, przytknęła nos do jego brzegu i po mniej niż sekundzie zabrała pojemnik od twarzy. - Ale wali! Co to? Perfumy zapachy spod pachy? - Nie, Gernicium. Żywa substancja, którą potrafię kontrolować. - powiedział magik, po czym zrobił jakiś gest, a maź go powtórzyła. - Łał. Magik bez oczu kontroluje śmierdzący płyn. Hura. - rzekła sarkastycznie Toa Wody. - W walce się przydaje. Uwierz mi, sam widziałem. - wtrącił Mroczny Bohater, niosący ze sobą martwego, tłustego Lisa Piaskowego. - No, na reszcie. Jestem strasznie głodny. - magik oblizał się na sam widok tłustego Lisa. Mroczny Bohater zdarł z Lisa skórę, odkroił najsoczystsze kawałki mięsa i upiekł je nad ogniem. Wszyscy zabrali się do jedzenia. Wszystkim bardzo smakowało pustynne śniadanie z Lisa Piaskowego. - Nie wiedziałam, że takie stworzenie może tak wspaniale smakować. - powiedziała Ines. - Kiedy jesteś naprawdę głodny, to wszystko ci będzie smakowało... no może poza Kajnusami, bo te są naprawdę obrzydliwe w smaku. - rzekł szalikowiec. Po zjedzeniu posiłku ekipa ruszyła dalej. Mroczny Bohater szedł daleko za Ines i magikiem. Nie ukrywał, że nie chce z nimi podróżować, ale był na nich skazany. Nagle pod stopami dwóch Toa wyłonił się głęboki i szeroki kanion. - I co teraz? Nie obejdziemy go, za długo to będzie trwało. - powiedział magik. - A kto powiedział, że go obejdziemy? - Mroczny Bohater chwycił się krawędzi ściany kanionu, po czym wbił miecz w ścianę i zaczął zjeżdżać w dół. - Ok, Ines. Kto ostatni na dole, ten je dzisiaj Kajnusa. - magik odkręcił pojemnik z czarnozieloną mazią, zrobił parę ruchów i już zjeżdżał na dół kanionu, stojąc na śmierdzącej substancji. - To ty dzisiaj jesz Kajnusa. - Toa Wody zabrała ze swojego bukłaku wodę, po czym użyła jej tak, jak magik swojej mazi. Lecz po chwili Ines straciła kontrolę nad wodą i zaczęła spadać. Już myślała, że spadnie na twardą ziemię, ale wylądowała w objęciach Mrocznego Bohatera. - Tylko się nie przyzwyczajaj. Możesz już zejść. - powiedział szalikowiec, ale Ines nie chciała zejść, ponieważ rozkoszowała się ciepłym objęciem Corenastana. Po chwili szalikowiec ją zrzucił. - Ała! Mógłbyś się zachować jak dżentelmen. - Ines wstała z ziemi i zaczęła rozglądać się po okolicy. W ścianach kanionu było dużo jaskiń, a z niektórych wypatrywały ofiar głodne oczy. - Nie podoba mi się tu. Czuję się... osaczony. - magik z zaniepokojeniem patrzył na jaskinie. - Hej, chłopaki... możecie tu na chwilę pozwolić? - Ines mówiła drżącym głosem. Mroczny Bohater i pseudo ślepy podbiegli do znieruchomiałej Toa Wody. Wtem, ze ściany kanionu zeskoczyło dziesięć Pustynnych Łowców. Drużyna szykowała się do walki, gdy nagle wokół siebie usłyszeli przerażający syk. Cała masa Piaskowych Łowców powypełzała z jaskiń. - Nie lubię korzystać ze swojej mocy, ale teraz trzeba. - Mroczny Bohater skoczył w górę, po czym ciężko wylądował na ziemi, tworząc czarno-złotą falę, która odepchnęła część gadów. Szalikowiec zaczął strzelać energią światła i cienia w raptoropodobne stwory. Niby ślepy Toa użył swojej mazi do walki, a Ines nie miała żadnej broni, oprócz wody z bukłaku. - Za dużo ich! Zaraz nas wykończą! - krzyczał magik. Nagle Piaskowi Łowcy zaczęli węszyć i uciekli. - No bez przesady. Gernicium aż tak bardzo nie śmierdzi. - Oni zwietrzyli coś innego. Patrzcie. - na krawędzi kanionu pokazała się wielka, czerwona postać. Monstrum ryknęło i ściany kanionu zaczęły się rozsypywać. Gruzy przysypały grupę wędrowców. - Kurde, co się stało? - pseudo ślepy Toa wygramolił się spod kamieni. - To coś... co to było? Wydawało mi się, że jest zrobione z kamienia. - Ines też się wygrzebała. - Słyszałem coś o dużym potworze z czerwonych skał. - Mroczny Bohater wyszedł nagle z chmury pyłu. - Podobno nazywa się Banderwil i jest niebezpieczny. Miesiąc temu napadł na jakąś wioskę i zabrał wszystkie potrzebne mieszkańcom rzeczy. - A teraz nas przysypał głazami. - powiedział z oburzeniem magik. - Trzeba się wydostać z tego kanionu i to szybko. Nie chcę zostać przystawką dla Piaskowych Łowców. - Ines rozglądała się za jakimś wyjściem. - Tu nie ma raczej wyjścia. Są tylko strome ściany. - No właśnie. Ty z tą swoją mazią się jeszcze wydostaniesz, a co ze mną? - kłopotała się Toa Wody. - Na razie chodźmy na koniec kanionu. - Mroczny Bohater poszedł przodem, a tuż za nim Toa. Gdy znaleźli się już na końcu wąwozu, magik pomknął w górę na cuchnącej mazi. - I co teraz? - spytała się z zakłopotaniem Ines. - Po prostu się mnie trzymaj. - Mroczny Bohater wziął Toa Wody na ręce. - Uwierz mi, nie musisz mnie nawet prosić. - Ines rozpłynęła się w wręcz romantycznym objęciu czarno-srebrnego podróżnika. Nawet nie zauważyła, że już znaleźli się na górze. - Nie mów, że znów mam cię zrzucić. - Mroczny Bohater chciał ją już zwalić na ziemię, ale Ines się odezwała: - Nawet nie próbuj. - i jeszcze mocniej się wtuliła w Corenastana. Mroczny Bohater spojrzał na magika, szukając pomocy, ale ten jedynie ukrywał swoje rozbawienie. Rozdział V - Dobranoc! - niby ślepy Toa położył się na piachu. Noc była bardzo ciepła, a księżyc oświetlał pustynię. W pięć minut później wszyscy zasnęli, oprócz Corenastana. Mroczny Bohater spojrzał na śpiących magika, a później na Ines. Spali ciężko, a pseudo ślepy lekko chrapał. - "Co ona do mnie czuje?" - zastanawiał się Mroczny Bohater, patrząc na Ines. Po chwili wstał z miękkiego piasku. - "Tu i teraz rozchodzą się nasze drogi." - pomyślał Corenastan i ruszył na północ. - Odszedł? Dlaczego? - Ines dziwiła się nagłemu odejściu Corenastana. - On chce pozostać sam, i mógłbym to uszanować, gdyby nas nie zostawił na środku pustyni! - gorączkował się rzekomo ślepy Toa. - Hej! Chodź to zobaczyć. - Ines patrzyła akurat na kartkę papieru, przygwożdżoną do piachu ostrym kawałkiem drewna. - Tu pisze: Kierujcie się na zachód, a dotrzecie do wioski Amedemis. Myślisz, że to on to napisał? - Chyba tak. Niby kto inny? - Odszedł... mój... - Ukochany! - Dobry przyjaciel! - warknęła Ines. - Możesz zaprzeczać, ale ja wiem, że ty się w nim bujasz. I powiedziałbym mu to, gdyby nie zniknął. A zresztą on pewnie już sam się domyślił. - Myślisz? - No raczej. Przecież tulisz się do niego przy byle okazji. Kto by się nie kapnął, że go kochasz? - No ja przynajmniej się w kimś bujam, a ty? - Ja? W kim niby miałbym się bujać? Chociaż... jesteś całkiem... - Zaraz cię chyba pierdolnę w ten głupi łeb! - No dobra, dobra. Już przestanę. - magik na chwilę umilkł, lecz po chwili odezwał się: - Jak myślisz, dokąd poszedł? Ines nie odpowiedziała. Jedynie wpatrywała się we wschodzące słońce, myśląc o Mrocznym Bohaterze. - Szybko! Spadamy stąd! - rozległ się głos Toa Grawitacji. Pustynne Raptory otoczyły dwóch Toa. W pojedynkę te gady nie są żadnym wyzwaniem, ale gdy jest ich 23, to sprawy mają się inaczej. - Niby dokąd? Przecież jesteśmy na środku pustyni! - Toa Elektryczności właśnie przestrzeliła Pistoletem Automatycznym łeb jednemu z Raptorów. Toa dzielnie stawiali opór, lecz w końcu stało się to, co było oczywiste. Gady poprzewracały Toa i zaczęły rozszarpywać im zbroje. Nagle, na tle rażącego słońca, pojawił się Mroczny Bohater. Wyciągnął miecz zza pasa i zaczął się rozlew gadziej krwi: jednemu z Raptorów odciął łeb, dwóm kolejnym powbijał miecz w plecy, następnym czterem zadał głębokie i śmiertelne rany. Toa podnieśli się z ziemi, a Corenastan rozprawiał się z Raptorami. Toa Elektryczności przeładowała Pistolety i zaczęła strzelać do gadów, zwracając na siebie uwagę 2 zimnokrwistych łowców. Toa Grawitacji zrobił to samo, lecz na siebie przykuł uwagę czterech Raptorów, które rzuciły się na niego. Jeden Pistolet wypadł mu z dłoni, a drugim zabił 2 gady. Trzeciego gada zabiła Toa Elektryczności i chciała zabić ostatniego, lecz skończyła jej się amunicja. Ostatni Raptor wybił Pistolet Automatyczny z ręki srebrnego Toa, i miał mu właśnie zgryźć głowę, lecz w ostatniej chwili gada nadział na miecz Corenastan. - Gnijcie, ścierwa pustyni. - mruknął pod nosem Toa Grawitacji. Na piasku leżało 23 martwych Pustynnych Raptorów, a jeden miał jeszcze drgawki. Całe litry krwi sączyły się z martwych ciał gadów. Toa mieli poszarpane napierśniki i ochraniacze na ramionach i kilka dość bolesnych ran, które jednak nie zagrażały śmiercią. - Wszystko w porządku? Widzę, że nieźle was poharatały. - Mroczny Bohater spojrzał na uszkodzone napierśniki Toa. - Zbroja jedynie do wymiany, a rany się zagoją. Gdyby nie ty, to byłoby gorzej... znaaacznie gorzej. - Jestem Iber, a to Bajeshti, a to... - Toa Elektryczności zauważyła, że kogoś brakuje. - Aston! AAASTON! Kurde, mówiłem mu, żeby się nie oddalał. - Bajeshti był zdenerwowany. - Nie musisz się denerwować. Patrz. - zza pobliskiej wydmy wyszedł czerwono-czarny Toa w srebrnej zbroi, trzymający w rękach Shotgun'a. - Aston! Mówiłem ci "Nie oddalaj się, bo cię zeżrą.". - Nie było ich tak dużo. Szybko się z nimi rozprawiłem. - Aston zarzucił swojego Shotgun'a na barki. - To czemu tu nie przyszedłeś?! Zginęlibyśmy, gdyby nie ten Corenastan. - Bajeshti spojrzał na Toa Ognia, domagając się odpowiedzi. - Nie moja wina, że musiałem za potrzebą. - Nieważne... Tak więc ja jestem Bajeshti, Toa Grawitacji i lider, to jest Iber, Toa Elektryczności, nowicjuszka, a ten od potrzeby to Aston, Toa Ognia. Stanowimy razem oddział B12. A ty kim jesteś, poza tym, że Corenastanem o dziwnej barwie? - Jestem Mroczny Bohater. - A jaki masz Żywioł? - Nie uwierzycie mi, no ale skoro pytasz... moim Żywiołem jest Zachód. - Zachód? Mroczny Bohater? Coś mi to mówi... Aaa! Ty jesteś ten nadzwyczajny samotnik. W Bazie Głównej mówili, że jesteś potężny... Nie chciałeś kiedyś wstąpić do Wojska Spherus Magna? - Bajeshti chciał zwerbować Mrocznego Bohatera do Wojska, lecz ten odmówił. - No cóż, nie będziemy cię zmuszać... Dzięki za pomoc. Mam nadzieję, że jeszcze kiedyś się spotkamy. - oddział ruszył na południowy wschód, a Mroczny Bohater kontynuował swoją bezcelową podróż po pustyni. Właściwie to miał pewien cel, jednak on o tym nie wiedział... Rozdział VI Wiatr niósł ze sobą piasek, który właził wszędzie. Corenastan Zachodu osłaniał sobie twarz ręką. Jego szal łopotał na wietrze niczym flaga, a ziarenka piasku stukały w jego zbroję. To już miesiąc, odkąd opuścił Ines i "magika". - "Mam nadzieją, że dotarli do Amedemis." Wiatr przybrał na sile. Niedługo mocne podmuchy wiatru zamieniły się w silną burzę piaskową. Wicher wiał w każdą możliwą stronę, miotając w wędrowca piachem, który wdzierał się do jego ust. Corenastan, kaszląc, rozglądał się dookoła, lecz nie widział zbyt dużo. Tylko mnóstwo piasku, latającego dookoła. Wtem, jakaś istota przebiegła koło niego. - Widzę, że piasek ci nie w smak, co? - rozległ się jakiś ochrypły, wysoki głos - Długo naprawiałem swoją protezę, po naszym ostatnim spotkaniu w Raj-Inrahar. Z latającego piasku wyłonił się Mech-Hand. Jego mechaniczna proteza była właśnie nastawiona na tryb Laserowego Szpona. Mroczny Bohater szybko wyjął miecz i, nie zważając na piasek wdzierający się do oczu, zaatakował Desertera. Voroksopodobny stwór uniósł swój Szpon i rąbnął nim w miecz Corenastana. Czarno-srebrny wojownik kopnął Mech-Handa, który w odpowiedzi chwycił go za głowę i trzasnął nim o ziemię. Mroczny Bohater podniósł się z ziemi i uderzył Mech-Handa pięścią w głowę, następnie kopnął go w bruch. Deserter się schylił z bólu, a Mroczny Bohater to wykorzystał, przetaczając mu się po placach. Szalikowiec, będąc już za przeciwnikiem, zaciął go mieczem i kopnął. Czarno-srebrny wojownik stanął nad leżącym Mech-Handem. - Jakieś ostatnie życzenie, łotrze? - IDŹ DO KARZAHNIEGO!!! - krzyknął Deserter i strzelił w Mrocznego Bohatera wiązką laserową. Mała grupka Pustynnych Raptorów właśnie zaczęła nocne polowanie. Jeden z nich wywęszył coś pod piaskiem. Schylił się, by lepiej to wyczuć i nagle czarno-srebrna ręka z nożem w dłoni wyłoniła się spod piachu, i wbiła ostrze w łeb gada. Raptor, rycząc, opadł na ziemię, jeszcze chwilę się szamotał i zdechł. Reszta przestraszonych gadów uciekła. - Jak ja to lubię! - powiedział Mroczny Bohater, wychodząc spod piasku - Nieźle mnie zasypało... Ciekawe, ile czasu leżałem tu nieprzytomny? - spojrzał na ślad na swojej "klacie" po wiązce laserowej, którą wystrzelił w niego Mech-Hand podczas ostatniego spotkania. Noc była jasna i ciepła, a na niebie widniało mnóstwo gwiazd. Corenastan otrzepał się z piasku, włożył nóż za pas i zaczął rozglądać się po okolicy. Dookoła było dużo wydm różnej wielkości, a w niektórych były wykopane norki małych stworzeń pustynnych. Gdzieniegdzie z piasku wyrastały bezlistne krzewy i sucha trawa. Księżyc chylił się mozolnie ku horyzontowi. Mroczny Bohater ruszył pewnie przed siebie, rozmyślając o przegranej walce z Mech-Handem. - Kurde, ale tu tłoczno. - niby ślepy Toa oraz Ines weszli do wioski Amedemis. Amedemis było właściwie małym miastem, lecz na mapie Nelis-Nui widnieje jako wioska. Wszędzie pałętali się Matoranie i Agori, a gdzieniegdzie dało się zobaczyć jakiegoś Vortixxa lub Toa. - Chodź tu. - Magik i Toa Wody weszli do średniej wielkości budynku. Na szyldzie od budynku widniał Matorański wyraz, oznaczający bar. - Co podać? - zza lady wyłonił się czarno-niebiesko-srebrny, gruby Skakdi - Czy mnie oczy aby nie mylą? Ulysses? To ty? - Hej! Cześć Husmin. Widzę, że interes się rozkręcił. Kiedy byłem tu ostatni raz, była to jedynie mała chałupka. - Tak, jest dobrze. A co u Ciebie? - Byłem w Fanav i natknąłem się na Mrocznego Bohatera. Ty wiesz, że on ma Żywioł Zachodu? - Co? Przecież nie ma Corenastanów Zachodu. Zmyślasz. - Nie, na serio. Przesunął zachodzące słońce. - Wyczuwam w tym interwencję Wielkich Istot... - Może, ale kontynuując: zabrał nas, mnie i tą tu, w podróż. Przeszliśmy przez ten kanion, pomiędzy Fanav a Amedemis, i kiedy byliśmy jakieś kilka godzin drogi od Amedemis, zostawił nas ze wskazówką co do kierunku, w którym mieliśmy się skierować. Tak dotarłem tu z tą Toa Wody. - Zaraz, zaraz. Mówisz mi, że podróżowałeś z Mrocznym Bohaterem? - No dokładnie. Rozmowa ciągła się jeszcze kilka minut, aż rzekomo ślepy zamówił napoje. Wtem, do baru wbiegł przerażony Vortixx. - BANDERWIL! TO BANDERWIL! JESTEŚMY ZGUBIENI! - krzyczał. Na dworze panował chaos i było słychać podobne krzyki. Ulysses i Ines wybiegli przed bar. Nagle rozległy się odgłosy ciężkich kroków, którym towarzyszyły wstrząsy. Każda istota w Amedemis zamarła w bezruchu. Wszyscy czekali, sparaliżowani. Odgłosy kroków i wstrząsy były coraz mocniejsze. Nagle ustały i rozległ się potężny ryk, a w bramie głównej małego miasta pojawiła się ogromna, czerwona istota, zwana Banderwilem. Tłumy Matoran, Agori i innych istot rozpierzchły się na różne strony, a gigant zaczął swoją krwawą grabież. Miażdżył, rozrywał i rozrzucał uciekający tłum. - Musimy uciekać! Szybko! - krzyknął niby ślepy Toa i pociągnął Ines za rękę do wschodniego wyjścia z miasta, lecz Banderwil rzucił dużym kawałem ściany od budynku, blokując wschodnie wyjście. To samo zrobił z zachodnim i południowym wyjściem. Wszyscy byli w pułapce. Kolos, warcząc, zbliżał się do strwożonego tłumu. Wszyscy byli pewni, że to już koniec, że są zgubieni. Rozdział VII Mroczny Bohater biegł sprintem. Nie było czasu do stracenia. Dowiedział się od uciekającego Agori na Stalkerze o tym, co się wydarzyło w Amedemis. Serce waliło mu jak młot. W końcu dotarł pod zablokowaną gruzami bramę Amedemis. Za blokadą było słychać krzyki przerażenie i bólu. Corenastan Zachodu wykonał wysoki skok, pozostawiając za sobą czarną smugę dymu, która po chwili zniknęła, przeleciał nad gruzami i wylądował tuż przed spanikowanym tłumem. Wyciągnął swój miecz i skoczył do walki z Banderwilem. Olbrzym uderzał mocno w ostrze miecza Mrocznego Bohatera, a ten z trudem utrzymywał się na nogach. Wręcz uginał się pod siłą każdego ciosu kolosa. - Twoja walka jest nie ma sensu. Taka nędzna istota nie pokona BOGA! - wyryczał Banderwil. - Nie jestem nędzny! I nie jestem byle jaka istotą! Jestem Mroczny Bohater!!! - krzyknął Corenastan i uwolnił falę energii światła i cienia, która odepchnęła do tyłu giganta. Szalikowiec przeturlał się pod nogami Banderwila, po czym wbiegł mu na plecy. Chciał wbić olbrzymowi miecz w łeb, lecz Banderwil go zrzucił z pleców na ziemię. Kolos chciał zmiażdżyć nogą leżącego na ziemi Corenastana, lecz gdy podniósł jedną nogę, za drugą chwyciły go macki z Gernicium. Macki pociągnęły za jedyną nogę, która dotykała podłoża i Banderwil wywrócił się, czemu towarzyszył potężny wstrząs ziemi. Teraz było dwóch na jednego: Mroczny Bohater i Ulysses, kontra Banderwil. Jedak biorąc pod uwagę siłę i potęgę olbrzyma, była to walka wyrównana. Mroczny Bohater ponownie wskoczył na plecy Banderwila, który już wstał. Kolos chciał sięgnąć Corenastana, lecz jego rękę związało Gernicium, kontrolowane przez Ulyssesa. Czarno-srebrny wojownik wbił miecz w łeb olbrzyma, a ten wściekły pociągnął jedną łapą za macki z czarnozielonej mazi, wyrzucając Ulyssesa w ścianę pobliskiego budynku, a drugą łapą chwycił Szalikowca i rzucił nim w ten sam budynek. Magik i Corenastan z trudem się pozbierali, lecz w samą porę. Szybko skoczyli na boki, bo w ich stronę szarżował właśnie Banderwil. Kolos walnął w budynek, niszcząc go. Ulysses i Mroczny Bohater szykowali się do następnej rundy, lecz nie wiedzieli, że to będzie ostania runda. Banderwil mocno odtrącił skaczącego w jego kierunku Corenastana i zabrał się za Ulyssesa. Niby ślepy Toa nie zdążył przejąć kontroli nad Gernicium, bo Banderwil właśnie grzmotnął go swoją wielką pięścią. Toa poleciał kilkanaście metrów i uderzył o mur wioski. Kolos szybko podszedł do Ulyssesa, który tkwił w zagłębieniu w murze. Gigant wziął go i trzasnął nim z ogromną siłą w ziemię. Dopiero teraz Mroczny Bohater się ocknął, po tym jak Banderwil walnął go w głowę. Zobaczył, jak Banderwil chciał zmiażdżyć leżącego Ulyssesa. W ostatniej chwili podbiegł do giganta i uwolnił Nova Blast Zachodu, kierując całą energię na olbrzyma. Banderwil odleciał kilka metrów i upadł z impetem. Jego "skóra" z Venodianu była bardzo zniszczona. Chciał ruszyć na Mrocznego Bohatera, lecz uświadomiwszy sobie, jak bardzo jest zniszczony, odpuścił i ruszył w głąb pustyni. Mroczny Bohater i Ines podbiegli do leżącego Ulyssesa, który nie dawał żadnych oznak życia. Corenastan odsłonił sznury, zawiązane w poprzek tułowia leżącego, aby sprawdzić, czy żyje. Jednak jego światła sercowe nie świeciły. Zginął. Poświęcił się dla Matoran, dla Agori, dla każdej istoty w Amedemis... oraz dla Mrocznego Bohatera i Ines. Następnego dnia odbył się pogrzeb Ulyssesa. Z nieba padał lekki deszcz, jakby specjalnie na ten dzień. Większość świadków heroizmu Ulyssesa przyszło. Był tam również Mroczny Bohater, a przy nim stała ze łzami w oczach Ines. Ulyssesa położona na dnie głębokiego na 2 metry dołu. Był złożony tam ze wszystkimi swoimi przedmiotami, kosturem oraz z pojemnikiem z czarnozieloną mazią. - Tak to właśnie jest na pustyni. - powiedział cicho Mroczny Bohater, patrząc na ciało Ulyssesa. - Chodź. - szalikowiec poszedł z Ines do wynajętego wcześniej pokoju, obejmując ją. Ines nawet tego nie zauważyła, że Mroczny Bohater ją dobrowolnie obejmuje. Była zajęta rozmyślaniem o jej zmarłym przyjacielu - Ulyssesie. Epilog "Na pustyni każdego dopadnie śmierć, jednak nie zawsze w ten sam sposób. Ulyssesa dopadła pod postacią Banderwila i zabiła okrutnie. Kiedy dopadnie mnie? Nie wiem... Wiem, że kiedyś w końcu zginę, lecz nie wiem jak. Każdy kiedyś zginie. Nikt nie żyje wiecznie..." Mroczny Bohater Wystąpili: Mroczny Bohater Ulysses Ines Banderwil Mech-Hand Guereus Aphoperus Berbedix Bajeshti Iber Aston Husmin Sułtan Raj-Inrahar nieznana ilość Toa nieznana ilość Glatorian nieznana ilość Matoran nieznana ilość Agori nieznana ilość Vortixx nieznana ilość Skralli nieznana ilość strażników Raj-Inrahar Karzahni (tylko wspomniany) Autor Banderwil, czyli Wędrujący po Pustyniach Kategoria:FF Kategoria:Banderwil